The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to an environmental connector having in-like manufactured seals and to a method of manufacturing such connectors.
Typically, electrical connectors are constructed from a plurality of parts which are separately fabricated and then assembled together into complete connectors. This is not a fully satisfactory procedure because the handling and assembling of the individual components tends to increase both manufacturing and labor costs. Also, because the individual parts are manufactured separately, there is an increased likelihood that certain parts will not fit together properly resulting in imperfectly-made connectors and in an excessive number of rejects.
If the connector is designed for outside use, for example, on vehicles such as recreational or off-road vehicles, it is especially important that the connector be effectively sealed to prevent moisture, dust or other contaminants from reaching the interior of the connector where they can cause corrosion or otherwise prevent proper operation of the connector. Commonly, environmental connectors are relatively complex in design so as to reliably seal the connectors both where the conductor wires enter into the connectors and where the terminal members extend from the connectors.
It is also important that the connectors be able to reliably withstand the effects of any vibration or other rough handling that they are likely to be subjected to in use.